My Secret Admirer
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Spencer Wright se encuentra con una carta de amor en su casillero. ¿De quien sera? ¿Y porque el chico popular del colegio tiene un repentino interes en el? EctoFeature/YoungFame.


**Y bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando estas aburrida en clases y encuentras un papel que escribiste con una idea para "LLVC" y terminas con un mini fic de Ectofeature.**

**Todo comenzó con ese fucking papel que estaba usando para escribir lo que yo creía que los muchachos se escribían durante clases. Luego me dije "¿qué tal sí Bill le gusta Spence, pero es muy tímido para decírselo sin que sus amigos se enteren?" y de ahí salió la idea de esto. ****Empecé a escribirlo en Matemática, luego seguí escribiendo durante Geografía, luego Dibujo Técnico, y por último el muy dramatico punto de vista de Billy en Física.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después de un largo día en Beverly Beverly High, Spencer James Wright, un joven cineasta de catorce años de edad, abrió su casillero para buscar su libro de gramática y un papel cayó al piso.

Inmediatamente, el castaño lo recogió y lo desenvolvió para encontrarse con una carta de amor.

Wright resopló.  
Probablemente alguien se había equivocado de casillero y la había puesto ahí.

Más notó algo escrito en el comienzo de la página. Decía en una hermosa letra cursiva "**_Para mi dulce cineasta_**".

Sintió su cara tornarse de un tono de carmesí, e intentó leer la carta.

Más no pudo leer la primera oración porque alguien lo interrumpió.

"Ehh...gracias."Un chico alto de cabello azabache le dio una sudadera roja al cineasta.

"De nada, Cobra."Spencer le respondió al capitán del equipo de fútbol, en voz baja.

¿Debería describirlo, verdad? Ya que veremos a este azabache más de lo que creemos.

Como ya mencione, era alto y de cabello color azabache. Su piel era pálida, tenía una nariz fina y ojos del tono más precioso de turquesa.

Este jovencito se llama Baruch Cohen, mejor conocido como Billy Joe Cobra, un chico de apenas trece años que tenía el dinero para hasta comprar el universo. Pero claro, cuando tu padre es el famosísimo Johnny Starr como carajo no vas a tener dinero para tirar para arriba.

El azabache movió su mano en frente del cineasta para llamar su atención.  
"Bromigo, te veo mañana en Historia."Con eso, Billy se fue."Trae tu libro para que me lo prestes."

Spencer suspiró.  
Perfecto. Ahora Don Popular lo tenía como esclavo, por eso no le gustaba prestar sus cosas, porque la gente se acostumbraba.

El cineasta volvió a fijar su mirada en la hoja, y leyó en voz baja:  
"_Corazón, corazón dame una razón  
Para confesarte mi amor  
Porque tengo pavor  
De qué me digas que no._

_No se sí estés de acuerdo  
Pero de ti, me acuerdo  
Cada noche  
Pensando en tu mirada  
Y en esa sonrisa que tanto he admirado  
Desde qué puse mis ojos en ti._

_Tal vez no sea el adecuado  
Tampoco el indicado  
Pero me traes loco  
Con ese cabello castaño._

_No se como decírtelo  
Más aquí me ves como me desenvuelvo  
Tengo más de donde salió esto  
Tú sólo dime  
Si quieres que siga._

_Mi dulce cineasta  
Te seguiré a donde vayas  
Sólo dime  
¿Qué quieres para hacerte mío?_

_Espero tu respuesta  
En aquel casillero abandonado  
Cerca de la puerta  
Del salón de profesores  
Sólo dime que sí es un si o un no._

_De parte de tu admirador secreto._"

_Maldición. Maldición._ Wright tragó saliva.  
Esto podía ser una broma cruel de los de último año o...de verdad alguien se había enamorado de él.

Tenía que descubrir quien era este "admirador secreto", e iba a hacerlo.

* * *

**_-Unos minutos antes de eso...-_**

**Billy P.O.V:**

Mis ojos hojearon la carta que recién había escrito durante la clase de Estudios Sociales, la única clase que compartía con esa mañana con él.

Sentí que un compañero, probablemente Kleet, tocaba repetidamente mi hombro.  
"¿Qué quieres, Kleenerson?"Le pregunté, bruscamente, a mi compañero de equipo de fútbol.

"Estas temblando."El rubio respondió.

La verdad no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia un punto en específico, y sonreí maliciosamente.

_Ojo en el blanco._

"¡Hey, Wright!"Grité a todo pulmón, a través del escándalo del salón."¡Préstame tu sweater, broseidon!"

El castaño levantó la mirada de su libro, y asintió.

Luego se levantó de su asiento, sudadera en mano, y se acercó a mi. Me entregó el sweater, y con una ligera sonrisa, le dije "Gracias, bro".

Spencer sólo puso sus ojos en blanco, y se devolvió a su asiento.  
_¿Pero porqué rayos me trata así? Yo no le he hecho nada en absoluto._

Desabotoné un par de botones para lucir más sexy que mis compañeros, y acomodé mi flequillo, mientras me ponía la sudadera roja cálida e impregnada del perfume de Wright.

Inhalé el aroma por un instante para luego fijar mi atención en la pizarra.

Ya que la clase no parecía interesarme, decidí terminar con mi proyecto especial.

Una carta en la cual revelaba mis sentimientos hacia alguien que me gustaba diciéndole que era su admirador secreto. También le escribí una canción, pero eso es para otro día.

Lo que más me cautivaba de esta persona, era el hecho de que no estaba interesado en mi. Tenía que hacerlo caer rendido a mis pies. Nadie, repito...nadie, odia a Cobra.

El timbre sonó justo cuando termine la carta, y salí corriendo del salón.

Busqué un casillero en específico, y deslicé la carta por una rendija y me alejé. Gracias a Dios que nadie estaba en el pasillo.

Esperé un buen rato, y cierta persona abrió el casillero. La nota cayó al piso y él la recogió.

Inmediatamente, se puso rojo y sonreí un poco. Ja, tengo ese efecto de encantar a las personas con mis palabras suaves y melosas.

Me acerqué, casualmente, y le entregué su sudadera.

"Ehh...gracias."Le dije.

Respondió con un "de nada" en voz baja.  
Parecía estar pensando en algo, ya que no me estaba prestando mucha atención.

Moví mi mano en frente de su cara para sacarlo de su trance, y luego decidí que era mejor irme, pero sin antes despedirme de manera cool.  
"Bromigo, te veo mañana en Historia."Le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara."Trae tu libro para que me lo prestes."

Con eso, me fui, mirando de reojo como mi amado leía la carta que le había escrito para decirle lo que siento.

* * *

**La carta que Billy le escribe fue lo más me jodio la paciencia. Literalmente le dije a Barb(mi amiga): "_Como que hoy no tengo el toque de Cobra. No puedo hacer palabras suaves y dulces que enamoren._"**

**Luego en medio de Geografía, dije de la nada: "_Corazón, corazón..._"**

**Y de ahí, intenté rimar algunas palabras melosas para terminar la carta.**

**Probablemente no continué esto, como hice con "The Descendants(créanme, he estado intentando hacer el segundo capitulo de la historia solo que me desconcentrado)". Tal vez lo haga, si les gusta.**

**Y si se preguntan de donde saco tanta inspiración...**

**Me paso 24 horas al día, pensando en Ectofeature, DTMG, ideas para LLVC, AUs para quedarme dormida. Es más, estoy intentando terminar un mini fic para LLVC, en el cual vemos como Spencer y Lolo se vuelven amigos.**

**Dios, otra cosa que debería explicar es como manejo a los muchachos. Soy demasiado como Billy y Spencer. Soy una persona muy extrovertida y demasiado divertida cuando llegas a conocerme, pero la verdad cuando conozco gente nueva, soy muy tímida y fría. Por eso, creo que me es un poco fácil manejarlos, porque se que Spence le tiene que sacar un comentario sarcástico a Billy, y Billy tiene que ser narcisista.**

**Aqui no voy a poner tiempo de explicación. Ya expliqué suficiente. Es más creo que hasta empecé a hablar de más. (Esto me pasa cuando no se que más poner en un author note)**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


End file.
